


Trying

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Pure, unadulterated smut. This is dirty. You've been warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write smut now when I'm bored or have the day off. I promise I'll go back to writing my fluffy, sugary fics soon <3

Nothing could compete with the feel of her. The silky wet tightness of her as he slid in and out, bare. He reveled in it, eyes closed so tight it almost looked as though tears were forming in the creased corners of his eyelids.

She rocked her hips below him, always an active participant. She would never dream of just laying there, letting him do all the work. She pushed her hips up, matching his thrusts as he propelled his hips downward.

Her nails scraped along his back, as breathy moans left her open mouth, her neck strained as her head writhed side to side. His hands were placed on either side of her as he lifted himself up, resting back on his knees, slowly pulling out of her.

Her head snapped back to the center, eyes opening to look at him in confusion.

Why was he stopping? Why was he leaving her tight warmth?

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, giving her a little smirk as he reached down between them to rub at her. She kept her eyes focused on him as he worked his fingers, increasing his pace when she whispered words of content.

"Fuck, baby that feels soo good. Mmmm, yes."

He repositioned himself again, falling further back on his knees and crawled closer to her. He grabbed at her ass, slowly running his hands down her thighs until they stopped behind her knees.

He hiked her legs up and spread her wide.

"Think you could assist me?" he asked her, breathless.

She rested on her elbows and reached a hand out for him. She pumped up and down his shaft, feeling the slickness of her that covered him and guided him to her center.

He dove back in and she rubbed herself a few times before she was forced to lay back down. He fucked her fast and hard, their bed screeched beneath them from their efforts. She lifted her head to watch as his slick dick moved in and out of her. It was almost too much.

He gripped tightly at her thighs, spreading her as far as she could comfortably go and started to vibrate inside of her.

His eyes rolled back in his head. He would never get over this. Never get over how good it felt to be completely honest and open with her, free to be completely himself, Flash and all.

"Fuck! You feel so good Iris, so wet and tight. I'm almost there."

"Bear, I'm clo...I'm close too baby," she said, struggling to form words.

He looked down at where their bodies met and almost came at the sight. Her essence coated his shaft as he fucked her. He pumped faster, furiously trying to reach the pinnacle. He rested one of her legs on his shoulder and reached his hand between them once again, rubbing circles to help bring her there as well.

The sound and smell of sex filled their room. A chorus of yes' and moans and wet skin surrounded them until she finally came, her body jerking beneath him. The wetness of her cum dripped out and further coated him, allowing him to go deeper inside her and faster.

He continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He softly repeated her name over and over, his arms almost giving out as he shot inside of her. She could feel the warmness of his cum fill her as he continued to slowly pump into her. He gave two more thrusts, before collapsing on top of her, spent.

They'd made a mess, but neither of them cared as they slowly came down from their highs. Euphoria filled the room. He lifted his sweat slicked body off of hers and slowly pulled out of her. Her thighs were sore from being stretched so wide, so she straightened her legs out, kicking at their sheet.

They both stayed on their backs for a while, their hands intertwined between them as they tried to regain control of their breathing.

"That. Was. Amazing," she said smiling.

He brought his arm up to rest on his forehead.

"Yes it was. You're amazing...you feel amazing. This whole trying to have a baby thing is my new favorite."

"Is that right?" she giggled at him.

She rolled onto her side, hiking her leg over his hip and resting her arm on his chest.

"I mean, we've had some amazing sex over the years, but I have to admit there's a new enthusiasm," she told him. "I'm definitely NOT complaining. That was one of the best orgasms I've had to date."

He pumped a fist in the air, as if to brag and celebrate his victory.

She gently slapped at his chest as they shared a laugh.

"We have to meet the gang for brunch in like an hour right?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, resting underneath his arm.

"I say we hop in the shower for round two and then get cleaned up," he said running his hand along her thigh.

"Barry Allen, your hunger is insatiable."

She lifted her head up to kiss him.

She broke away from him and stood up from their bed. She slowly walked to their bathroom before turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Better hurry up Flash, I think we're down to 58 minutes."

He sped towards her picking her up. The sound of water and laughter ran through the room.


End file.
